The Cost of Peace: Sacrifice
by Kendrene-AO3
Summary: When Skaikru is one step away from extinction, the Commander offers them a way to peace - sacrifice four unmated Alphas to be mated to four Omegas from the Coalition. The catch? Omegas from the clans are VERY different. Companion piece to "Present" by Jude81 Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dub-con, knotting, breeding, blowjobs, AlphaClarke, OmegaLexa, g!pClarke


**A/N: the concept behind A/B/Os in general always skirts the boundaries of dub-con. I pushed them a bit further in this case, and while the mating is consensual there are dub-con elements at the beginning of the fic. Please read at your discretion. As usual comments are very much appreciated.**

She stood, legs and arms pulled painfully apart by the chains securing her to the wall, every last inch of her exposed for _them_ to see. Clarke was grateful for the scratchy blindfold that robbed her of her eyesight, because she didn't think she could bear seeing her shame reflected in the Omegas' gazes as they walked along the line of Skaikru Alphas to choose which one to mate, hard eyes hungrily roving the naked bodies hanging from the wall.

The air was heavy, almost unbreathable with the acrid smell of all their ruts combined, and Clarke's neck still ached from the needle her mother had used to inject the cycle-inducing drugs into her bloodstream. Abby's hands had been steady, her movements clinical, but Clarke had not needed to look into her mother's eyes to know that the Chancellor was angry and distressed.

Even now she could feel her Omega mother lodged inside her chest, through the bond that had connected them since Abby had pushed her pup into the world. Only a few hours and the familiar, reassuring feeling would be gone forever, replaced by a bond to the Omega she would be forced to mate, and they would be severed from one another.

The Showing, that was how the Grounders called this heinous ritual, and as she heard the other Alphas rage on either side of her, snap and tug at their chains as the rut settled into their bones, Clarke wished there had been another way. But there wasn't and she had known as much when she had accepted the peace offer, overriding her mother's protests. It was either give the grounders what they demanded - four Alphas in their prime ready to mate an Omega from the Coalition - or annihilation. She forced a snarl down as Titus' leering face flashed through her mind. He'd been the one who had presented Heda's terms to her mother. Abby had objected strenuously, buying them time to seek a way out, but in the end it was either accept or die, and Clarke had unburdened her mother of the decision by volunteering.

She'd tried to sway Titus into accepting only her sacrifice, convinced that this...Heda would be satisfied with the one who had burned three hundred of her warriors, but the Beta - and by proxy the Coalition's Commander - had been inflexible. Clarke remembered every detail of that fateful night and her mind still reeled at the discovery that on the ground Omegas were a far cry from the pliant, mewling things she had been used to on the Ark. Even her mother only led because of Marcus' support at her back. If it wasn't for that, the Arkers would have never accepted to follow an Omega leader.

A rasped moan coming from her right jerked her back to the crowded hall and her situation.

The sound came again and Clarke's jaw clenched in fury as she listened impotently to Raven's pain. They had been bound in the same position for what felt like hours, and the mechanic's busted leg must be a source of endless agony by now. The blonde stretched the fingers of her right hand as far as she could to try and brush against Raven's and offer comfort, but the chains held her too snugly against the wall and all she managed to do was chafing the skin of her wrist until it broke against the coarse iron, and she began to bleed.

Clarke winced at the stab of pain in her wrist and licked her cracked lips, wishing she had drunk the water they had been offered upon being chained up. But she couldn't have imagined they would be left alone for so long, or that her rut fever would have spiked so rapidly. The blonde ached all over and the burning between her thighs had grown from a simple annoyance to blistering heat. She had kept herself from changing thus far by sinking mental claws into her last reserves of self-control, but she knew, from the howls of pain that had bounced off the hall's walls, that the others' cocks had formed - and the knot popped in Murphy's case. She wondered how much longer she could hold out, but silently swore she would be damned before she turned into a foaming, rutting beast for the Omegas' amusement.

She felt the telltale itch build up around her clitoris and clenched hard, muscles straining flat against her bones as she tried to focus on the sweat slicking the patch of skin between her breasts. Droplets ran in salty rivulets down her taut abdomen and pooled inside her navel, but failed to cool her raw flesh even for a moment.

She turned her face towards Raven, forcing herself to take a deep whiff of her fellow Alpha.

The smell was unappealing to her, disgusting even, but Clarke hoped that its sharpness as it wafted up her nose could help her determine how far gone the brunette was.

Raven's scent was layered with pain so thick that Clarke could barely discern tendrils of her friend's rut writhing underneath. An almost constant snarl fell from the brunette's lips and even though Clarke couldn't see her, she knew that her eyes must have changed color, burning embers ignited by the rut turning the mellow browns of Raven's irises into the reds of a forest fire.

On her left, Octavia wasn't faring much better, chains rattling each time the young Alpha jerked her hips into empty air, while at the end of the line, Murphy suddenly quit screaming, voice cracking under the strain. Clarke thought she understood why both had volunteered - although to be honest she had been taken by surprise when Octavia had been the first to step forward after her. For Octavia there was a chance that Lincoln whom she loved would be the one to pick her, and Murphy had shrugged and offered Clarke a resigned smile, muttering about not having a choice.

But Raven… Clarke wasn't sure why Raven was here. She had heard rumors, whispers that other Alphas had begun to pick on the mechanic because of her leg, taking her rations on the account that she was crippled and by Ark's standards, a burden. The blonde had not known how to intervene without her friend feeling even worse, and had watched impotently as Raven withdrew into herself, looking more gaunt as the days went by,

The thought she'd mate an unknown Omega rather than keep living by the Ark's harsh rules made Clarke's stomach twist in a painful knot.

She knew that something was about to happen even before the whispered conversations that had been filling the room with a low buzz cut abruptly. Tension flitted across her chest, making her ribs seemingly shrink into an impossibly tight fit around her heart. She heard her mother curse once before utter silence descended, broken only by the Alpha's ragged breathing.

Then she smelled _them_ , and before she could rein herself in her mouth dropped open and she swallowed down great mouthfuls of their musk. Her head swam with the honeyed scent permeating the air, but they were too close to one another for Clarke to discern each individual scent.

Traces of the things she loved the most were splashed across their skin, causing the darkness behind her blindfold to light up and break in a thousand colorful shards that went on to pierce her mind with sweet and bitter memories. Clarke could only hope that the Omegas would mistake the damp spots on the cloth for sweat and that the fabric would absorb her tears before they had a chance to glisten on her cheeks, betraying her.

The fire burning between her legs roared upwards, spreading along the blonde spine and her muscles seized, jolting her against her restraints. Still she resisted, chewing on her lower lip until blood covered her tongue and painted her chin red.

The closer the Omegas got to them, the harder it became for Clarke to focus her will. The bestial noises the other Alphas were making receded and all she could hear were her own wheezed pants and the incessant drumming of her heart inside her ears.

"This one isn't showing yet," the Omegas had come to a stop in front of her, Clarke realized, and she couldn't help that her tongue slipped past ruined lips, flicking the air testily. A calloused hand cupped her slicked sex, fingers parting her folds impatiently and closing roughly around her engorged clit. She was tugged and mercilessly teased, before she felt the pad of a thumb push back her clit's hood to circle roughly around the swollen bud.

Clarke's hips jerked forward, her body instinctively seeking more friction, and she felt the pressure of the change build at the base of her spine, making the muscles of her lower back tighten with the need to fuck and claim and breed. The unknown hand released her, and the blonde's head lolled onto her chest as she exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. It whistled through teeth clenched so tightly shut that fragments of enamel dusted her tongue, and just when Clarke thought that she had managed to stave off the inevitable a little longer, the inquisitive fingers returned, entering her hole without care or compromise.

They thrust inside her sex relentlessly and she felt the tingling around her clit transform into the pinprick pain of a hundred thousand needles. A whine expanded in the back of her throat and with the last of her will the Alpha swallowed it back, throat clamping down around the sound, around her windpipe so that she ceased to breathe for the space of a heartbeat.

The fingers disappeared, then returned to cradle her face, suddenly gentle.

"You," a woman's voice, the same one that had wondered about her condition before, spoke into her ear, "you will be my mate." The Omega's breath was hot against her neck and when a soft tongue darted out to trail along her earlobe, Clarke began to shake.

The stench of heated metal filled the air and she felt as if a falling star had landed on the skin above her heart. Her flesh sizzled, and its burning reek clung to her nostrils, choking air out of her lungs.

Clarke screamed and darkness clawed at her, pulling her under.

* * *

She came to with a yelp, not knowing how much time had passed since she'd blacked out. She trashed frantically, before it registered into her mind that she was held captive in a similar position as before.

The blindfold was still in place, but once Clarke had managed to bring herself under control, she came to the conclusion that she had been moved somewhere else. Somewhere smaller and more intimate.

She swallowed harshly, aware of what that meant for her. She had been chosen after all, just before a great wave of agony had drowned her, hurtling her into darkness. The heat between her legs had subsided and as Clarke jogged her hips she knew her cock still hadn't shown. A tiny, short-lived victory that tasted bitter on her tongue, in a day of such encompassing defeat.

Being held like this, at an Omega's mercy, went against her most intimate nature and all she had been taught, but the ground had been one surprise after the other, right from the beginning. She became aware that someone was in the room with her, just as the burning in her chest resumed in earnest. Clarke had scalded her flesh before by accident, but the hand that had placed hot iron above her breast had done so with intent. She had been branded, like cattle at the market and bile rose to her gullet, blistering the the sides of her throat.

The stinging pain made her gag and if she hadn't been held upright by her chains, she would have folded double in an attempt to hold in the muted sob shaking her chest. The ache of her sex paled by comparison, dwarfed to nothing by the searing agony of the brand.

She cried out as the blindfold was torn off her head, a blade of light making her eyes water. When she was able to see, hot tears dampening her cheeks, she saw a woman sitting on a chair across from where she stood, one leg thrown carelessly over an armrest. The seat was wood and simply carved, but its occupant managed to make it look like a raised throne and for a moment Clarke felt that she would have to crane her neck to meet the stranger's green gaze even though she didn't need to.

The woman wore a warrior's armor, muted grey and somber black, the only accent a scarlet sash hanging from a pauldron, so long that it pooled on the floor at her feet.

She was undoubtedly an Omega, Clarke's nose told her as much, but carried herself with an assurance that the blonde had never seen on those of her kind that had lived on the Ark. It was as if the grounder Omegas were a different breed altogether, far removed cousins who had the honeyed scent in common with those among her own people and not much else.

"I am Heda," the woman's voice was surprisingly young, soft, and Clarke took off a bunch of years from her initial estimate. The assertion made her shake with silent anger, and she bared her teeth in a leer as a reply.

The Omega looked unimpressed, almost bored, and Clarke felt wounded in her pride at having her challenge so blatantly ignored. She let her jaws drop open, then clicked them shut around empty air, a low growl splitting her chest.

Heda stood and Clarke choked on her defiance, growl axed short so abruptly that her head jerked back, smacking against the wall behind her. The Omega was a frozen statue, barely breathing, but her eyes held a quiet fire that burned deep inside Clarke's skull.

Where an Alpha would have asserted their position by the sheer power of their virility, the Omega had a subtle way to release her influence. A golden nimbus seemed to hang around her for a moment, and the air between them thickened with calming pheromones that fogged Clarke's mind into an open-mouthed stupor.

"I am _your_ Heda," one step was all the Omega took, but Clarke's knees buckled in response, and she would have dropped to the ground if not for the chains around her wrists. The woman's musk wisped inside her lungs like woodsmoke, curling insidiously around her heart.

The brunette stopped a few paces away and tilted her head, studying her coldly. "I am Leksa," she murmured with gentler inflection and, as she inched closer, her frigid mask thawed a fraction, "and I _will_ be your mate."

Reaching out with one hand, she closed the distance, fingertips brushing against Clarke's torn lips. The blonde flinched back slightly, and Lexa let her hand fall, but not before it had trailed teasingly between the Alpha's breasts.

Lexa pulled her hand back, regarding the blood staining her fingertips with affected disinterest. She ached to bring them to her mouth and suck them clean, but the control she had managed to establish over her chosen Alpha was tenuous at best, and she was hesitant to exert more. Compulsion was an extremely sharp tool and she craved a mate and a companion, not a puppet.

She watched as the Alpha's blue eyes found the angry brand Lexa had burned on her chest and her own flesh throbbed in sympathy at the pain the skai girl must be feeling. Lexa would make it up to her soon enough, All-Mother willing. The blonde's brow furrowed, a mix of anger and confusion plastered on her face.

"The glyph you are branded with symbolizes the healing aspect of the All-Mother. There are five aspects in total." She chose not to elaborate further for the time being.

"Five?" The girl's voice was wondrously husky, and Lexa had to stifle the shiver of anticipation threatening to give her eagerness away. The blue depths of the Alpha's eyes swirled with a whirlwind of thought, and seeing that the blonde's mind was still sharp despite the rut rising inside her veins, reassured the Commander that she had chosen her mate well.

"But.." the girl's nose scrunched up in the most adorable of ways, "only four of us were offered.." she finished, reaching the logical conclusion, like Lexa had guessed she would.

"What happens to the rest does not concern you." The Omega stated dismissively, flat tone expertly poking the Alpha for a reaction. She didn't have to wait long for it, the blonde catching fire like dried wood before her eyes.

"And what is it exactly I should be concerned with?"

Words of defiance left Clarke's lips, a spark of primal fury dispelling the wyly web of discipline that the Omega had begun to weave around her. Her voice thickened as she spoke, veering to the guttural, then the Alpha lunged violently forward, as far as the chains allowed. Her nose almost brushed Lexa's, but the reaction was not the one Clarke had been aiming for.

Rather there was none, and the blonde was left glaring and raging internally as the Omega gracefully folded herself on the floor into a cross-legged position, a picture of utter calm instead of being cowed.

"What...what are you doing?" Clarke demanded, hating the woman for making her look like a fool.

"Triggering my heat," Lexa replied simply, as if stating that the sky was blue.

Clarke shook her head in disbelief, and opened her mouth to question Lexa further. Her head felt clearer now, as if the wool that had been stuffing it to the brim had been removed, and noting the knowing gleam in Lexa's eyes, Clarke knew the Omega had lessened the amount of pheromones she was pumping out on purpose. Oh, the Alpha could still smell her alright, verdant pine and her favorite blanket from when she was a kid, smeared with a hint of her father's cologne. She let out a broken sob at the last one. Her mother had told her that unclaimed Omegas smelled of the thing an Alpha missed the most in order to result more appealing and draw a potential mate, but she would never have imagined it to be true.

On the Ark everything smelled of cool metal and the freezing void between the stars, the simplest scents surrounded at all times with an aura of foreboding.

Lexa let her eyes rake the Alpha's body freely. She knew that the skai girl was in great pain, having resisted her rut for so long, and she could see in the occasional contractions of muscles under skin and the rocking of the Alpha's hips. The blonde didn't seem aware that every few moments her pelvis would jerk slightly, eyes glazed as she inhaled the Omega's scent. The broken sob that followed, took Lexa by surprise, and she needed all of her self control to stay as she was, even as she wondered what images her musk was evoking inside the girl's mind. But she was also aware of what would happen if the girl didn't give in to her rut soon - she had seen rut fever descend over the Skai People when they had first crashed onto the ground, and how it had led some of them to madness and other unspeakable things.

Lexa felt the first patches of her heat settle into her skin, making it itch and fit too snugly around her muscles. Her armor, which normally never bothered her, began to chafe in certain spots and she shrugged her shoulders roughly, trying to ease the sudden burning between her shoulder blades. Mouth opening slightly, she inhaled sharply, allowing the air of the room to lick against her teeth. The Alpha's scent was potent, going to her head like the mead her warriors liked to feast on, and Lexa allowed it woosh inside her lungs and inflict a miniature storm inside her chest. It was sun and ocean water, salty on the tip of her tongue, and she couldn't help a low whine as she wondered if the Alpha's cum would taste the same as she swallowed it down.

The girl was looking at her, licking her bloodied lips, and her pupils had blown out, devouring the blue of her eyes now turned a midnight velvet.

Lexa felt herself grow slick under a stare that was undeniably filled with hunger, body responding to the Alpha's call now that she had finally allowed herself to hear it. She had little time to try and explain, before her heat turned her into a being of pure need, and she wanted to be lucid when the girl changed, to help her through the agony of it.

"In older times," she began, admiring the way the Alpha's full breasts bounced with every quickened breath, "Alpha warlords roamed this lands, ruling over the tribes." The blonde's eyes cleared a little, and Lexa knew she'd garnered her attention. "Much as it has been with your people. Alphas first," she raised a hand then let it drop onto her lap, "everyone else to follow."

The girl growled, hips snapping and jerking, her instincts screaming in agreement.

"There were wars, many of them, " Lexa continued. Her own breath came quicker now, and she felt sweat pour down her back in rivers, "over land, food, and everything you could imagine. But mostly over Omegas."

She found the thin scar that ran along one side of the Alpha's ribs and murmured, "you remember what happened when you first came to these lands?" The girl followed her gaze down her own body and averted her eyes, refusing to meet Lexa's gaze. Shame stained the air copper around them.

Lexa's pointed question had been like a hot knife, reopening the wound along her ribs. Clarke had to shut her eyes as memory overwhelmed her, of the crazed Alphas fighting with each other, chasing the Omegas. It had lasted only one day, but the ground had run red with blood. Some Alphas had died, and others had managed to get their hands on the Omegas. What had happened after…. The shrill screams of those taken against their will still haunted Clarke's nights, and she found she could not bear to look at the woman sitting at her feet.

Every cell inside Clarke's body wanted to claim Lexa, bite her and breed her, seeding her womb with strong, beautiful pups. They would have blonde hair and green eyes, Clarke was sure of it. The thought made her chest shake with a purr.

Hands were suddenly on her face, fingers gathering tears she hadn't realized she had been crying. Clarke opened her eyes to find the Omega standing just a breath away, and when blue and green tangled sparks of electricity melted the marrow of her spine.

She watched in awe as Lexa brought tearstained fingers to her mouth, slowly sucking them clean one by one, gasping hoarsely as she glimpsed the Omega's pink, wet tongue swirl around them with deliberate care. She wanted to see that same tongue paint bold strokes along her cock, ached for it and her hips canted up so violently that the scrape on her wrist reopened and began to bleed again.

The blonde's shame tasted bitter on Lexa's tongue, and she knew that even though she hadn't committed any of those crimes, the Alpha felt responsible for her people. Her mother led the Skayons in name only, but it was this young girl who bore the weight that came with actual command, so that others didn't have to. It was the same burden that fate had placed on Lexa's shoulders and she hoped that in the future they could share the weight evenly between them.

She resolutely stepped inside the Alpha's bubble, pressing her forehead to the blonde's. The girl burned with fever and Lexa yearned to help and soothe as an Omega was wont to do for their Alpha mate.

"We pushed ourselves almost to extinction," she croaked, finishing her story, "until one day Omegas rose and said _no more._ We taught ourselves to control our heats and then helped those Alphas that were tired of the constant fighting as we were to harness their urges."

The blonde's breath was hot against her cheeks, and they rested so close they were breathing of the other's air in turns.

"Let me help you, _Klark,_ " Lexa dragged the Alpha's name between her lips, stroking it with her tongue until it fell from her mouth with a quiver full of promise. She had not allowed herself to even think the blonde's name thus far, too intent on taming the beast that lurked beneath the sapphire surface of the Skayon's eyes.

Names had power and Lexa presented Clarke with the name that Abi had chosen for her pup, hoping it would remind the Alpha that she too could choose to be more than a rutting beast full of violence and greed.

Clarke's heart stuttered as she heard her name fall from Lexa's lips. She shivered, trying and failing to press closer into the Omega, the hated chains keeping her back. She wanted Lexa to say her name again, cry it out in ecstasy as Clarke's knot stretched her sex impossibly open and her teeth tore into Lexa's throat for the mating bite.

"How?" She managed hoarsely, mouth desiccated by her fever.

"Like so."

Clarke whined in loss as the Omega stepped back, but then Lexa's musk hit her full force and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a moment. She felt the itch between her thighs return, building to a drumbeat that made her clit twitch and hurt. The Alpha was scared - she had never experienced a full rut before this induced one - as the cycles in space had been carefully monitored, supplies too limited to allow mates to have pups whenever they wanted. And when the first Hundred of them had landed on Earth they had been dulled with drugs, unlike the rest of the Arkers who had followed in their wake.

She wanted a cock, she wanted to sheathe herself in the tight folds of Lexa's heat, watch her Omega's belly swell with her cum, and yet all of it scared her.

"Look at me Klark," Lexa cooed softly and the blonde felt compelled to lift her gaze from where it had been resting. She had been fixating a crack on the floorboards at her feet, in the hope that focusing on a small detail would help her block the pain.

What she saw when she looked at Lexa left her breathless. The Omega had discarded her armor and when she caught Clarke staring, she smirked softly, fingers undoing the laces that kept her shirt close. The Alpha could see that the fabric was stained with sweat, saw more shine on the brunette's brow, heat fever burning the Omega as fiercely as her rut consumed her bones. She groaned when Lexa shrugged out of the soaked garment, eyes raving the Omega's front without shame, from the half-glimpsed swell of her breasts under the bindings, to the chiseled abs and the V of her hips disappearing beneath the pants' waistband.

Lexa didn't waste more time disrobing. Her bindings were tossed aside to join the ruined shirt, and Clarke's mouth filled with moisture at the thought of sucking the soft flesh of her bare breasts. She hissed as pain speared upwards from her throbbing clit, melting its way to the base of her skull where it exploded into a white-hot supernova that dimmed her eyesight for a moment.

The Omega was suddenly inside her personal space again, pressing her body against hers, rubbing against Clarke's front with a whimper, every inch of their skin covered by a sheen of sweat and pheromones.

Their scents began to mingle and overlap, forming an entirely different one and Clarke buried her nose in Lexa's hair, tremors wreaking havoc across her frame.

"Hurts.." she groaned, feeling Lexa's hand slide down between them, to close tightly around her sore sex.

"You have been so good, Klark," The Omega's voice was a soothing balm, poured into her ears, "holding out for so long, proving to me how strong you are." Lexa's other hand carded through sweat soaked hair, and Clarke purred, preening under the praise.

She felt Lexa settle into her more firmly, fingers calloused by sword training massaging along her slit. The Omega parted Clarke's sex, teasing her clit much like she had done before, but gentler now, cajoling more pressure into rushing down between Clarke's legs.

"I am so soaked for you," Lexa followed her assertion by rubbing her slicked sex against the blonde's leg, "Can you feel it?"

"Y-yes…" Clarke hissed, closing her eyes. Lexa kept on humping slowly against her thigh, slick drenching her skin with delicious heat.

"I need you," Lexa whined low into her ear, and Clarke's eye's popped open, the Omega's fingers plunging inside her sex, curling against her walls and stroking her wet folds, "show me your cock, _Klark."_

The blonde moaned when Lexa's fingers withdrew from her clenching hole, moving back to her clit, flicking the bud and tugging it roughly, "I want it inside me," she heard the Omega grate in her ear, an almost constant whimper layering her words, " _please_ Klark."

Hearing the brunette beg for it like that sent Clarke over the edge, and she howled, thrashing in her restraints as searing heat made her bones run like molten wax. Lexa kept cupping and stroking her sex as it changed under her fingers, cock growing rapidly to fill the Omega's palm and then her fist. The Alpha's breath came in ragged, gurgled rasps and she let her head dangle forward, hair descending like a golden curtain in front of her eyes, obscuring Lexa from view for a few moments.

Clarke groaned as her balls dropped, skin reddened and sore by her rut, then she felt Lexa's cool hand squeeze them in turn, stroking them softly and she opened her mouth to let loose an animalistic moan. The Omega's touch on her swollen, bruised flesh felt like heaven.

"So big…" The brunette sighed, forcing her head up gently so that she could press her lips against Clarke's. The Alpha hummed with pride.

"So long and thick," Lexa continued, meeting the Alpha's hungry gaze with one of her own. She licked her lips, mouth watering for a taste of the blonde's cum, and she slowly sunk to her knees, movements languid and full of grace.

Clarke could only watch the quivering planes of her body turn into the steep face of a mountain, and Lexa transform into the avalanche sliding down her skin, inexorably driven towards the ensconced valley between the Alpha's thighs and the quaking shaft rising from it.

She moaned and shook as Lexa nipped her way down her front, starting by nibbling along her collarbone. Then the Omega dragged her teeth across Clarke's breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth, rolling it across her tongue until the blonde felt it harden under the attention of the brunette's hot mouth. Without warning, Lexa bit down on it hard, and she howled, pain and pleasure whipping up a hurricane inside her belly, droplets of pre-cum already dripping down the length of her shaft.

And when the Omega's knees finally hit the floor and her mouth found the base of Clarke's cock, tongue swirling around it in an act of ultimate submission, there was no doubt in the Alpha's hazed mind that all of it was voluntary.

For one split second Clarke thought that she would feel demeaned at not having torn such deference from Lexa, but then her chest puffed out with pride at the sight of this strong Omega, _her_ willful Omega, at her feet and eager to worship her. And when Lexa's soft tongue flicked along her swollen member, dragging slowly up to the tip, sinking a little inside her divot, Clarke found that surrender was much sweeter when given freely.

Lexa hummed, catching a trembling droplet of pre-cum on the tip of her tongue before it could spatter to the ground and go to waste. It tasted as salty as she had imagined, and it coated the insides of her mouth in Clarke's musk. She took it in her greedily, lips latching over the tip of the Alpha's cock, sucking and licking in turns.

Clarke was in no position to force her more fully onto her shaft, so Lexa did so by herself, opening her mouth wide to accommodate for the Alpha's thickness. She lowered herself on the blonde's cock, tongue swirling, teeth grazing the tender flesh. She would stop every few minutes, allowing the muscles of her throat to adjust and soon she had taken all of Clarke's shaft inside her mouth. She had never done this before, having only shared her bed with willing fellow Omegas as they all waited for the right mates to come into their lives, but they had found ways to... _practice_ this particular skill, late at night and giggling softly against one another, as if they were doing something forbidden.

Judging from the sounds Clarke was making above her, the Alpha's was appreciative of her diligence.

"L-Leksa...I'm gonna...gonna…" The Alpha choked out, voice strangled by her impending orgasm.

Lexa managed a small nod, flicking her eyes upward to trap the blonde's smoldering gaze with her own. Her hands, who had been fondling the Alpha's balls up to that point, twisted and she felt the heated flesh tighten right before the first spurt of Clarke's cum flooded the back of her throat. Lexa closed her eyes, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the Alpha's thick essence, but it was too much, and some of it dripped out of her mouth, splatting down her chin and over her breasts. Her own sex clenched around empty air and a small pool of her arousal gathered on the floor beneath her.

When she felt Clarke's cock begin to soften, Lexa pulled back, releasing it with a wet pop. The last ropes of the blonde's cum shot between the brunette's breasts and the Alpha above her squirmed, muttering an apology in a small voice.

Lexa stood on shaky legs and quickly undid the chains that had been trapping Clarke against the hut's wall. The blonde swayed in place and the Omega took the opportunity to back away slowly, gathering some of Clarke's cum off her front and licking it with a moan. She retreated until the back of her legs hit the bed, then sat down and scooted backwards, filling the room with a crescendo of needy whimpers.

She watched the Alpha raise her head, pupils so blown out that her eyes were now completely black. Lexa smiled lasciviously, then spread her legs wide and dipped her fingers into her slit, plunging them inside herself to coat them in her slick. She pulled out and raised them, wiggling them enticingly in Clarke's direction.

The Alpha stalked forward, shoulders hunched and nostrils flaring. She was fisting her cock as she walked and Lexa knew she was almost completely gone, and that she herself would join the skai girl in the abandonment of their fevered states. As the blonde climbed on the bed on all fours, making the mattress dip, Lexa scooted back again, body sinking into the bed's furs, until she could prop herself against some pillows.

She raised her arms invitingly and Clarke was on her with one leap, mouth seeking hers hungrily, biting and sucking at her lips.

Clarke pushed Lexa down under her, keening when her cock scraped the insides of the Omega's thighs. She grabbed the brunette's hips with a loud growl, ready to flip her over and bury herself inside the Omega's slick heat, when she felt Lexa's hand splay on her chest, forcing her to stop. Her mind was clouded by lust, but she managed to momentarily blink out of her stupor.

"I want to watch you as you fuck me," Lexa begged, nails digging into her breasts, "please."

Clarke recognized the quiet request in Lexa's darkened eyes. Or rather, the Omega's offer.

The brunette hadn't coerced her as the Alpha had come to realize she could, but faced her a choice. The blonde realized that what she would do next would make them or break them as a couple. Their mating was inevitable, but the balance of power yet to be determined. The blonde could follow the ways of the Ark and turn the woman beneath her into an object for her pleasure, or meet the Omega halfway, showing that she was willing to learn a different way of doing things.

"Ok," she nodded, "ok." Her voice picked up strength and the smile that Lexa gave her as an answer made her melt. Clarke licked her own drying cum off the Omega's breasts, causing her to squeal when she nipped and bit her nipples.

She could feel Lexa's hips cant upwards, the Omega rubbing her swollen, dripping sex against Clarke's lower belly in a muted request.

The Alpha buried her face against the side of Lexa's neck, nosing around until she found the swell of the Omega's scent gland, licking it softly.

"Among my people Omegas bite first," Lexa mumbled and Clarke turned her face slightly, meeting eyes of a green so vivid she felt like she could fall into them and happily be lost forever. "Among mine," she replied softly, "the Alpha does."

"Together?" Lexa suggested, seeking compromise.

"Together," Clarke murmured in agreement against the brunette's lips, rocking her hips so that the tip of her cock glided along Lexa's tight slip. The Alpha's fingers sunk into the pelts on either side of the woman beneath her, and she had to clench the muscles of her lower back, to try and hold herself from burying inside the Omega in one rough stroke. She moved her hands down, cupping the older girl's ass and parting her cheeks, deftly angling her shaft so that its engorged head could probe the smaller starburst.

Lexa's chest quivered with a mewling noise that told Clarke the brunette may not be opposed to try that at a later time. She couldn't resist squeezing her firm ass, and then without warning, Lexa's legs were winding around her hips, pulling her down on top of the Omega's writhing form.

"Quit screwing around and fuck me," the Omega bit hard into Clarke's earlobe, tasting blood, and whined with relief as she felt the head of Clarke's cock begin to push into her sex.

" _More_ ," She groaned, nails digging scarlet furrows into Clarke's sides. Lexa would apologize for the bruises later, now she needed to be stretched and filled and bred as her heat demanded.

She screamed, bliss lifting her back off the furs as Clarke sheathed inside her slit in one rough thrust, but to be taken roughly was what Lexa wanted.

"You are so tight," Clarke moaned, hips jerking back then slamming forward as she buried herself to the hilt over and over again. Lexa was so hot around her, so wet and welcoming that she almost lost her mind and came before her knot was formed, but a squeeze of the Omega's hand on her hip steadied her, anchoring her to the last shreds of the reason. She felt the flesh at the base of her shaft throb painfully, even hotter than the rest of her and she began to gyrate her hips every few thrusts, using the friction to help the knot pop.

"I want it," Lexa said in affirmation, "I want your knot." Her sex stretched, ready to accommodate the extra piece of flesh hardening at the base of Clarke's member, and when she felt the Alpha yelp in pain above her, Lexa held her hips in place, allowing the ring of muscles at her entrance to expand around the newly formed knot.

"Close," she moaned as the tip of Clarke's cock scraped against the neck of her womb, "breed me Clarke."

She felt the Alpha come inside her, shooting scalding cum deep into her womb. Her own walls fluttered shut, massaging the blonde's throbbing length and Lexa came around the Alpha's rock-hard cock, burying her face into Clarke's neck until she found the scent gland.

She licked at the bruised flesh, feeling the gland full of unspent victus flutter under the flat of her tongue. Clarke's hot mouth latched onto Lexa's own gland and they bit down together, victus and blood spraying onto their tongues.

The smaller glands buried behind their canines released particles of their own essence inside their mate's wounds, effectively tying them together in a bond that only death could break.

Lexa's mother had died when she was young, so she wasn't hit with the shock of the Severing, but she tasted Clarke's loss as the Alpha's tie to her mother snapped back into her chest and the blonde began to cry against her neck as she came again and again inside her belly.

The Alpha's scattered thoughts slid across her mind and Lexa held the blonde to her chest, rocking gently and ruffling her hair.

"Shhh," she shushed gently, "easy now. Easy."

She felt Clarke gradually relax on top of her, the knot tying them together, preventing the Alpha's cum from leaking out her sex until she was thoroughly bred. Clarke pushed up onto her elbows then slowly dropped onto her side, guiding Lexa along so that they rested facing each other. She jogged her hips experimentally and the Omega purred, another orgasm blazing down her back.

"Hn." Clarke came again, swept along by the walls milking her length and they burrowed into one another, eyes closed and minds sharing the emotions coursing along the invisible bond linking their souls together.

After a time their breathing slowed and they began to drift towards sleep. The rut and heat weren't over but had eased for the time being.

"You have given me strong pups," Lexa stated, whirring softly.

"Pups? How?" Clarke asked sleepily, too tired to articulate on her surprise. She tracked Lexa's hand with her eyes, as the Omega lazily trailed the swell of her own belly and shivered when the brunette's fingers pressed down, feeling her cock release another thick rope of cum deep inside her mate's cervix in response.

The Commander smiled. " _Natblidas_ are more fertile, whether Omega or Alpha." She saw a flash of curiosity lit up Clarke's blue gaze at the unfamiliar word, but her mate was too spent to ask and she too drowsy to explain. "I will have them when the season changes." She repeated, nuzzling into the crook of Clarke's neck and closing her eyes. She knew her words were true, as she felt the warmth of the Alpha's cum spread inside her, the potent seed taking root. The Omega's chest brimmed with joy at that and anticipation, and she fell asleep content and hopeful for their future.

Clarke felt Lexa relax against her chest, the brunette's breath slowly easing into the lulling rhythm of sleep. She was too tired to question her certainty about pups, or wonder if she could come to love this woman that, despite being her mate, was still a stranger. But she dared hope, and morning light found them fast asleep, snuggled tightly into one another.

* * *

"Will you tell me about the others now?" Clarke asked softly, watching Lexa's tongue mesmerized, as it darted out to lick crumbs of cheese from the fingers she still held to the Omega's lips.

The brunette did not reply immediately, dropping her gaze to the plate of food resting on the furs beside them, eyebrows drawn in a cute frown as she decided what morsel to offer her mate. They had been feeding each other like that for a while, taking advantage of a lull in their lovemaking, but already she could feel her insides clench with need. Soon she would beg for Clarke's cock again, and as her eyes travelled down the Alpha's belly she saw the shaft twitch and rise under her stare. Soon Clarke would want to mount her again, and she would oblige gladly.

Lexa's fingers settled on a small piece of nut-crusted bread. She dipped it in honey then held it up, a little out of Clarke's reach so that the blonde had to crane her neck forward to take it in her mouth. The Alpha huffed and rolled her eyes, but she complied, letting out a throaty moan as flavorful honey coated her tongue. A drop of it hung at the corner of Clarke's mouth before snaking slowly down her chin, and Lexa leaned in, licking and sucking the stickiness from her mate's skin.

"They will all be mated by now," Lexa said at last, settling carefully against Clarke's chest, "the boy Murphy was picked by Gustus. He said he likes a screamer." She added with a cheeky grin.

Clarke snorted, then her features fell with worry. She knew who Gustus was, since the warrior had accompanied Titus during the peace talks. A bear of a man, so huge that at first she had mistaken him for an Alpha, also thanks to his sullen, brooding demeanour.

"Oh God, he's gonna squish Murphy."

Lexa giggled and, when Clarke shot her an offended look she burst out laughing, shaking with mirth against the Alpha's chest. "I would not worry about that. If I understand correctly, your friend is quite resourceful."

Clarke grunted, noncommittally. She didn't consider Murphy a friend exactly, but she still felt responsible for him. Then again she guessed the arrogant Alpha could use being taken down a peg or two, for his own sake.

"Lincoln chose Octavia." Lexa whispered softly, tilting her head to ghost a kiss against Clarke's throat. Her lips skated up to the Alpha's swollen scent gland, and she traced the fresh mating bite with her tongue, making it bleed a little. She laved the Alpha's flesh with attention, then closed her teeth around the raised gland and suckled hard, eliciting a growl from deep within Clarke's throat. One of her hands fell into Clarke's lap and she fisted her mate's cock slowly, enjoying the way it throbbed in response to her touch.

"I am glad," Clarke's sigh turned into a lustful growl when she felt Lexa's teeth scrape along the mating bite. The Omega's hand closed around her half-raised cock and she panted, hardening a fraction, tongue flicking suddenly parched lips as she watched Lexa's fingertips slide from the shaft's base to the tip to playfully tease the head's divot. "They love each other." She groaned, angling her hips upward, gaze softening with unspoken desires as it met Lexa's.

Maybe someday, if they were lucky.

"What about Raven?" she asked, trying to keep a sliver of fear out of her voice. Lexa had been harsh with her, in the beginning at least, and she worried that Raven would suffer more than she had, because of her leg. Her heart banged harshly against her ribcage and she fancied that it rattled loose a few bones.

Lexa must have sensed her disquiet, because the the air filled with calming pheromones and the Omega's hand left her cock, to rub soothing circles over her belly.

"Anya chose her," Clarke winced at the mention of her second, clearly afraid that the General sought revenge for the loss of the three hundred. Lexa shook her head reassuring her that it wasn't so. "She had a mate once, and lost him to the Northern clans." Voice draped with sorrow, she recounted the events briefly, Clarke listening attentively to every word. Slowly the fear oozing from the Alpha ebbed away, and Lexa cupped her face, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Even a few of your Betas have found mates among the clans," she added against Clarke's lips, recalling how one of the envoys from the Ice Nation had looked at Octavia's sibling, Bellamy, with hooded eyes.

"Oh?"

" _Sha_ ," Lexa nodded, "Echo fancied Octavia's brother, and the handmaiden that brought us this," she tapped the half-full plate, "told me that she chased him around Tondisi for the whole night, until they ended tangled up in bed." Mirth drained from her voice, "it will be a good thing for Skaikru to have ties to the Ice Nation. A good thing for the Coalition." At Clarke's puzzled look, she elaborated, "they still follow the old law. Alphas first."

"You went to war with them for that?" Clarke asked, worried for her friend. She had heard the steel lacing Lexa's words and the woman in her arms had seemed to harden as she spoke, Heda's cold mask fitting snugly over her face.

"Sometimes," Lexa replied, then catching a new wave of worry roll off her mate, she whirred, pushing her disdain for the _Azplana_ to the back of her mind. "I didn't mean to scare you," she nipped along Clarke's collarbone, wiggling her hips so that her rapidly slicking sex skirted along the firmness of the Alpha's thigh. "Echo is the Queen's niece," she said, breathlessly, yelping when Clarke grabbed her hips roughly, helping Lexa hump faster along her leg, "Nia will be thrilled at the idea of having pups run around her palace, and less prone to follow her warlike urges."

"Hhhm." Clarke's nails dug painfully into the brunette's flesh, causing her to falter, "and has everyone been branded like I was?" The Alpha's anger surged, tainting the air around them and spilling over Lexa's skin like scarlet paint. The Omega sighed, having anticipated that this moment would come and cooed softly, offering her throat to the Alpha in submission.

Clarke's teeth sunk cruelly around Lexa's scent gland, and when the blonde drew back her lips where sprayed with droplets of blood and a remnant of Omega victus.

"They were, " _Heda_ admitted and Clarke snarled viciously, "but the mark you bear should not be source of shame for you." Watching her mate carefully, Lexa lifted her hand tentatively, tracing the spot where she had branded Clarke, careful not to press too hard. She had cared for the wound in the morning when she had been roused by the blonde's cock poking into the small of her back, and the brand was now hidden under a layer of clean linen. "It is a testament to your sacrifice," Lexa continued with more confidence, reassured that Clarke was not trying to pull away, "where others would have waged war until annihilation, you gave yourself over to the mercy of the All-Mother, and spared your people and mine great suffering. Everyone will honor you for it."

The blonde watched her quietly for a while pondering her words, then nodded mollified and her arms went around Lexa and pulled her close. They basked into each other's presence, nuzzling and occasionally kissing, hands drawing drowsy patterns on sweaty flesh. They were content like that until they weren't, and Lexa was the one to break the silence, groaning softly at the building heat between her thighs.

"Uh...Clarke? Uhhh…" She trailed off and squirmed on her mate's lap, dropping her gaze shyly. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of Clarke's cock briefly pushing against the tight starburst of her ass. She wanted that, to feel the Alpha's cock fill her smaller hole to the hilt, and gathering her courage she asked in one big rush, words cascading one over the other.

"W-would you have my ass a bit? I'd like that very much."

Clarke grinned.

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
